Season 10: Part 11/Transcript
Part 11. Freeze: (Comms) Karone, get over to the Nuke Platform and help Tyler and the others! Karone: Got it! (Karone is about to continue her way to the Platform. All of a sudden, a Red Lightsaber is switched on.) ???: You and I have a score to settle. Karone: Kylo Ren? Kylo Ren: It's time for you to pay for your betrayal! (Karone looks at her morpher, but doesn't bother activating it. She then draws out her Quasar Saber and begins to duel with the First Order Commander and Apprentice. The six main Dino Charge Rangers arrive at the missile platform, only to find just Wrench.) Wrench: You're too late, Rangers! Tyler: Where's Hargrove, Wrench?!! Wrench: Hargrove is long gone, Red Ranger! And you won't find him! VIVIX!!! (A huge number of Vivix arrive.) Tyler: I'm gonna meet up with Freeze! You guys hold 'em off! Chase: You got it! (Tyler evades attacks thrown at him by numerous Vivix. He then gets out his communicator and contacts Freeze.) Tyler: Freeze, Hargrove isn't here! He must've left before we arrived! Freeze: (With Tommy, Jason, Jayden, Sunset, Nevada, and Cal) Where's Karone? Tyler: (Comms) No idea. Freeze: Meet me back at the Power Chamber. I'm gonna send Kendall over to the platform to deactivate it. Tyler: On it! (Back at the Power Chamber, Billy arrives.) Billy: Tommy told me what happened. I'm ready when you are. (Tyler and Freeze return.) Freeze: Kendall! Billy! I need you both to the platform. (Hands Billy a Teleportation Grenade) Use this to get there. Billy: I thought these were destroyed. Freeze: That's the last one. Make it count. Kendall: You got it. (The two teleport out.) Tyler: Where do you think Hargrove would be? Freeze: The Oil Rig, where my Dad and I defeated him. (Karone and Kylo Ren continue to duel. Kylo Ren force chokes Karone then tosses her into a tree. Karone gets up and rushes at him with the Quasar Saber and strikes him several times. The next strike knocks his helmet off him. He then gets up, force pushes her into a wall, and then force chokes her. He slowly walks up to her with his lightsaber drawn.) Kylo Ren: You've been a thorn in my side for too long. This fight is over, traitor. (Karone lifts up her right arm and then manages to press the button on her Transmorpher. She breaks free from the force choke and jumps in the air.) Karone: GO GALACTIC!!! (Morph) (She strikes Kylo Ren again. Injured, Kylo Ren begins to retreat.) Kylo Ren: This is NOT over!!! (Cal, Nevada, and Sunset arrive.) Nevada: KARONE!! Karone: I'm okay. (Demorphs) Cal: We need to proceed to the platform. Kendall and Billy will meet us there. (The four arrive along with Kendall and Billy. The two begin to work on the terminal. The two are in disbelief.) Kendall: No. Hargrove and Wrench must've made a full hijack! Riley: What do you mean? Billy: We're too late to access the system. (Everyone looks in disbelief.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline